This invention relates to devices configured to lower a projector from a ceiling. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices having scissor mechanisms configured to stabilize such a projector.
Video projectors are often hung or supported from the ceiling to project an image onto a movie screen or other surface. Projector lifts are provided to raise and lower the projector from the ceiling. Examples of such projector lifts are provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,203 and U.S. Design Pat. No. 395,909.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an audio/visual system configured for use in a structure is provided. The system includes an audio/visual component and a component lift configured to raise and lower the component. The component lift includes a first mount adapted to be coupled to the structure, a second mount adapted to support the component, and a series of links extending between the first and second mounts. The series includes first and second links and a first coupler configured to couple the first and second links together. The first link includes a first aperture. The first coupler includes a plurality of flexible snap fingers sized to be inserted into the aperture to couple the first link to the first coupler.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, a plurality of links extending between the ceiling mount and the projector mount, the plurality of links including first and second links, and a coupler including a flexible member configured to couple the first and second links together.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, a plurality of links extending between the ceiling mount and the projector mount, the plurality of links including first and second links, and a coupler configured to snap fit with at least one of the first and second links to couple the first and second links together.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, a plurality of links extending between the ceiling mount and the projector mount, and a snap fastener configured to couple two of the plurality links together.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, and a first scissor pair extending between the ceiling and projector mounts. The first scissor pair including first and second scissor links coupled together to define an X-pattern. The project lift further includes first and second cables. The first cable extends along the first scissor link. The second cable extends along the second scissor link.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, and a first scissor pair extending between the ceiling and projector mounts. The first scissor pair includes first and second scissor links coupled together to define an X-pattern. The first scissor link includes a top surface, a bottom surface spaced apart from the top surface, and a pair of side surfaces. The projector lift further includes a first cable extending along the top or bottom surfaces of the first scissor link.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, and at least one scissor pair extending between the ceiling and projector mounts. The at least one scissor pair includes first and second scissor links coupled together to define an X-pattern. The first scissor link including an aperture therein. The projector lift further includes a first cable extending along the first scissor link and a coupler extending through the aperture in the first scissor link to couple the first cable to the first scissor link.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, and a first scissor pair extending between the ceiling and projector mounts. The first scissor pair includes first and second scissor links coupled together to define an X-pattern. The projector lift further includes a first cable extending along the first scissor link and a first shield positioned to protect the first cable from contacting another component during raising and lowering of the projector mount.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a projector lift adapted to support a projector from a ceiling is provided. The projector lift includes a ceiling mount adapted to be coupled to a ceiling of a room, a projector mount adapted to support a projector, and a first bumper positioned to cushion impact of the movement of the projector mount.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a series of scissor pairs is provided. The series has an extended length and a retracted length. Each of the scissor pairs of the series includes first and second scissor links having a length, width, and height. The retracted length of the series is less than the sum of the heights of the first scissor links.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a series of scissor pairs is provided. The series of scissor pairs has a first length and a second length that is longer than the first length. The scissor pairs includes first and second scissor links coupled to each other to pivot about a pivot axis. The scissor pairs are positioned in a side-by-side relationship in the direction of the pivot axis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a series of scissor pairs is provided. Each scissor pair includes a first link and a second link pivotably coupled to the first link. At least one pair of first links is pivotably coupled together by a coupler that spans at least one second link.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a series of scissor pairs is provided. The series has extended and retracted lengths. The series includes a plurality of scissor pairs having extended and retracted lengths and means for coupling the plurality of scissor pairs together so that the retracted length of the series is less than the sum of the retracted lengths of the scissor pairs.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a series of scissor pairs is provided. The series of scissor pairs includes a first scissor pair and a second scissor pair. The first and second scissors pairs include a first link and a second link pivotably coupled to the first link. The first link of the first scissor pair moves in a first plane during pivoting. The first link of the second scissor pair moves in a second plane during pivoting. At least one of the second links of the first and second scissor pairs is positioned between the first and second planes.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.